Wizardtale
by Darth Adipose
Summary: After what seems to be a genocide route, Flowey discovers that Frisk manages to arrive in the Underground a couple of weeks earlier than she appeared in the normal timeline Stranger Yet, she's much older and much more powerful. Somehow between the previous timeline and now she somehow managed to become a wizard with godlike abilities. The question is, who trained her?


Happy new year everyone. I thought I'd go ahead and wright down I had idea going around my head for quite some time. Basically this is what would happen if Frisk ended up becoming a kind of Dr Strange kind of character. How did she get to this point? Who trained her in the art of magic? Well hopefully if I can actually get this sucker done you will find out.

This is a story that has all of the major endings involved so essentially True Pacifist, Genoicde and Soulless Pacifist so do expect spoilers for all of them. Also to note in this particular AU Mettaton is female and expect some shipping between Fem Mettaton and Paps. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it starts out short, but it is just an intro for now.

"Discliamer: I do not own Undertale. That is property of Toby Fox

Flowey looked at Chara nervously. Was that thing even chara anymore? It didn't seem like her. In fact, It didn't seem human at all. it was a monster no worse a demon. Everytime he looked at it a shiver creeped down his spine.

"See? I never betrayed you, it was all a trick. I was waiting to kill him for you. After all it's me, your best friend. I'm helpful. I can be useful to you. I promise I won't get in your way. I can help. I can….I can… " the flower slammed it's eyes shut bursting into tears. "Please don't kill me!" Flowey opened his eyes as his words echoed throughout the caverns of the underground. He widened his eyes in shock and awe. He was back in the buttercup field. How was that possible….frisk….chara….that thing, it killed him right? A small smirk nervous chuckle came out of the flower once he realized what had happened. The answer was obvious to him when he really thought of it.

"Heh, the human must have done a RESET. Guess they couldn't resist doing this whole thing over again."

Flowey down at the giant sundial and calendar in the field. It read "May 9th"

"What?" Flowey could not believe it. That was a full two weeks before the human showed up. How was that possible. How could the human have RESETED two weeks before she was even supposed to show up? That wasn't how RESETS wor….."

His head jerked as a loud crunching noise echoed behind him. Flight or Fight Syndrome was starting to kick in and he raised his vines ready to lash out at a moment's notice.

"Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you. I'll make you choke on your own…

Flowey turned around to see two glowing red eyes and an obscure smile walking towards him. Flowey did not say anything, not vow of vengeance, not a plea for mercy. If anything he just….froze.

Soon the figure came into the light. Flowey just stood confused at what he saw. The Figure was a human who seemed to bare a resemblance to Frisk in terms of some of her facial features. This woman was much older however, probably around eighteen or nineteen years old. She was much larger too in terms of both height and girth. To his best guess, this woman was about an inch or two taller than Papyrus, and she was built like someone akin to what Alphys would refer to as a Sumo Wrestler.

With the initial shock out of the way, Flowey decided to get more detailed with his observation of this human. She wore a dark blue-green cloak with , and was holding what appeared to be some kind of quarterstaff in her left hand. She had long flowing hair that went down to her ankles. It had a dark chocolate brown hue to it with the exception of a white streak that went down the middle. Her eyes had a very unsettling red hue to them that looked to be the color of blood, but they didn't seem to have a malicious intent to them. They seemed world weary.

Looking at this woman in full between her appearance and her demeanor, it kind of reminded him of Asgore. The flower gave a little shiver. The human seemed to notice and gave a little bit of a chuckle,

"It's ok. I won't hurt you."

"W-Who are you?" Flowey asked.

The figure smiled. "You probably don't recognize me. That is fine. It has probably only felt like a few seconds for you, but it has felt like an eternity to me.

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "Are you Chara or are you Frisk?"

The figure gave a shrug. "Perhaps I'm neither. Perhaps I am both. For now you can call me Frisk. Now, normally I'd stay and chat, but It's getting late and I'd really rather not sleep outside. So, if you don't mind I really must be on my way.

As "Frisk" proceeded to walk toward the ruins, she found her path immediately blocked as vines shot up from the ground.

Flowey proceeded to cackle maniacally.

"Did you really think I was going to let you slide by, that I'd forget what you did to me? I don't know how you managed to SAVE at a point before you fell into the Underground, but it was a fatal mistake. Toriel is sound asleep, and nobody is here to save you. "

The flower proceeded to form a circle of friendliness pelts around Frisk, once again laughing manically.

"DIE!"

Frisk simply let out a sigh. With a wave of her hand she appeared to summon some kind of portal that proceeded to absorb all of the friendless pellets before any of them had a chance to touch Frisk."

Fowey's Jaw proceeded to drop to the floor. His eyes turned wide as saucers at the sight of what had just occurred.

"WHAT THE…?

"Really Azzy? Mere moments ago from your point of view at least, you were balling like a baby and begging for your life and now that the moment has passed you suddenly feel the courage to attack. Are you THAT petty?"

'W-What just happened?"

Frisk proceeded to smile. "I banished your friendliness pellets to a pocket dimension."

"That's cheap!" Flowey protested.

"Well I mean I guess I could bring them back, but then they'd hit you in the back of the head and I don't think either one of us want to see you get ripped apart."

Flowey gritted his teeth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Frisk just shrugged. "I'm Just stating facts. Anyway as I said earlier, normally I would stay and chat but it's getting really late and I really prefer not to sleep outside. It was nice talking to you though."

Flowey proceeded to steam as Frisk walked away.

"Hey! Don't think you can come here and act like some big bad wizard and walk away from me!"

"Goodnight Asriel." Frisk called out in a sing-song voice.

"Come back you coward!" Flowey screeched before meekly adding "…please?"

He hated to admit it, but she had a point. Just minutes ago he was begging for his life. If this really was the same Frisk/Chara as before then it was stupid to perform some kind of half-baked attack on her. How could he have been so reckless

"Way to go Flow-dweeb. Now who's the idiot?"

Still though none of this made sense. How did Frisk managed to go from a measly 4ft 6in scrawny human to a larger than life (in more ways than one) woman. When did she gain such skill in the magical arts? Who would have even been around to teach her. One way or another he was going to find answers, but one thing was going to be different this time.

"Don't kill and don't get killed." He said to himself


End file.
